


a promise i intend to keep

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Exes, Exes to Lovers, F/M, Underage Drinking, eventually there's some fluff if you look really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: You got a new match!Curiously, as she walks back to her room, she clicks on the notification waiting to see the boy Carlos had matched her with. Once the screen finally fills with the profile that had matched with her, she nearly drops the device to the floor.You matched with Ricky!“Fuck.”ORCarlos likes to swipe through Nini's tinder a lot of the time, and he just so happened to match her with the one boy she wish he didn't - her ex-boyfriend.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	a promise i intend to keep

**Author's Note:**

> this one's been a rollercoaster honestly, i did have to take a small break after please let it be you but i think i like this one. i hope you all do too!

Left. Left. Left. Right. Left. Hard Left. Right.

“God, the guys around here truly suck,” Carlos says as he swipes through Nini’s tinder as he lays across the couch.

Nini chuckles sitting in front of him on the floor typing away at her laptop trying to finish her paper due in a few days. She shakes her head at her best friend. “Los, you have a boyfriend, you know?” She reminds him, not tearing her eyes away from the screen.

Carlos hits her in the head with a pillow causing her to yelp, glaring at the boy behind her. “I meant for you dingbat.”

“Why do you like to go on my Tinder anyways?” She laughs, as she leans her head back, resting against her best friend’s shoulder watching as he swipes through some people and messages others.

“It’s fun. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt for you to get a boyfriend, and we can finally go out on double dates.” He jokes, knowing the brunette hasn’t had a boyfriend since high school.

Nini and Carlos had met in their creative writing class their freshman year of college. The pair bonded instantly once they were partnered up for an in-class assignment. Ever since then, they had become the best of friends, deciding to rent an apartment together for their junior year.

Despite being the best of friends, Nini still kept a lot from Carlos. She never talked about her earlier years, particularly high school. She moved up state to leave her life behind, not wanting a reminder of who she was back then. She was classified as the nerdy girl that no one wanted to be friends, it was a miracle that she dated the most popular boy in school. But no one knew about their long history with each other. Unfortunately, their relationship had ended quite bitterly, and Nini regrets a lot of the things she said to him, so she chose to push it all behind and focus on the more confident Nini.

"I don't need a boyfriend to hang out with you and Seb." She says bringing her attention back to her paper.

Carlos shrugs, deciding not to comment on what she said. Focusing back to the horrible bios and the horrendous photography skills these boys had. As he continued swiping feeling like he had swiped left on so many different guys, getting too caught up in the motion. That was until this one boy in particular got him to pause.

_He's cute._

He averts his eyes to his roommate to see if she would pay attention to him if she showed her this boy. He had a vast amount of potential, with his curly hair and sharp jaw. He was quite the specimen Carlos wasn’t ashamed to admit. The brunette was too invested in whatever assignment she was working on, so he decided he’d just make the decision for her despite having been doing so for the last hour.

Clicking on his card to look at his bio and other photos. There were a few photos of him in front of a bush of flowers, he definitely loved being a model for his friend's iPhone quality photoshoots, he thinks. There was a photo or two with a short red-head he didn’t recognize, but most of his other photos were just of him.

_If we vibe, I’ll serenade you with my guitar._

Carlos couldn’t help but raise his brows at the bio, it wasn’t the best he’ll admit. But it was definitely better than a bad pick up line or just their Snapchat or Instagram username. He was definitely the most attractive and intriguing guy that he had seen all evening.

Pulling out his own phone, he takes a photo of the screen to send over to his boyfriend. Seb also loved swiping through Nini’s tinder. The girl had barely used the app for herself in all honesty. The two boys had convinced her to get it one late night so they could just swipe and talk to a few guys in the area for fun. Nini had only gone on one small coffee date that didn’t go that well. Nini had chalked him up to being just plain weird, and he had solidified her claim when he messaged her the following week asking why she had ghosted him. After that, she was completely turned off by the app. But it was fun to just swipe and chat up some guys from time to time.

After sending the photo to his boyfriend, Carlos instantly swipes right. He frowns when his profile doesn’t pop up indicating a match. He figures it was possible that he just hasn’t swiped on her yet, he knows the algorithm was a little weird so he brushes it off.

A few more profiles later, all were hard no’s, Carlos gave up tossing the girl’s phone on to the coffee table next to her notebook. The action startling the girl out of her paper, she chuckles, “Bored already?” She asks.

Her roommate nods, “Boys suck.” He claims, “I’m heading to bed. I have an 8AM tomorrow.” He groans as he gets off the couch, making his way to his room lazily waving to the brunette as she calls out a good night.

After brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas, he settles into his bed sighing as his head hits the pillow. He quickly brings his phone to life, letting the blue light illuminate the room checking any notifications one last time before falling asleep, he notices a text from his boyfriend.

> _Seb: Babe, I know who that is._

* * *

Ricky was lazily draped across EJ’s couch, his head hanging off the side of the armrest as he swipes through his tinder.

Big Red’s attention was too engrossed in the video game to even be paying attention to his friends. Ashlyn had been sitting next to the gamer but he had pushed his girlfriend to the side when she was trying to talk to him about this nice girl in her class that wanted to befriend. Big Red would just hum in agreement nodding his head every so often pretending like he was listening. The girl had gotten fed up with it, smacked him at the back of his head muttering how he should just date video games.

“Gina, do you want to leave our boyfriends and just date each other?” She joked, slightly irritated that her boyfriend wasn’t listening to her. She looks over to the curly haired girl who was sitting next to EJ. The raven-haired boy too invested in whatever social media app he was scrolling through.

The girl smirks, “Of course, I knew I went for the wrong Caswell.” She winks at the red-head, the two girls laughing with each other.

“Babe!” EJ interjects, looking offended at his girlfriend.

“We all knew Gina was too good for you EJ, are you surprised?” Ricky laughs from his spot on the couch as he swipes left for what felt like the hundredth time that hour.

Big Red chuckles catching the last bit of the conversation, “Look at you Ricky, you are fifth wheeling for what the millionth time since we became friends?” Big Red laughs, slamming his finger down on one of the buttons repeatedly trying his best to get his character to make the jump across buildings.

The boy scoffs from his spot, kicking the boy in his shoulder roughly. He’ll admit, he hasn’t had a girlfriend since high school, but that break up had cut him deep. Every time he even tried going out on a date with a girl he couldn’t stop but compare them to the brunette he still loves.

None of those dates have moved to a second date. Some were just too weird and needy, and others were just not his type at all. He couldn’t help but think that none of them were smart, or as pretty, or was as kind as his high school love. His friends had no idea about the brunette that still fills his mind, he preferred keeping that small tidbit it to himself.

Ricky knew it was a bad habit comparing all those girls to her, but he just couldn’t help himself. She was his everything, has been ever since they were kids. And now she wasn’t by his side, he had to find a way to move on. It’s been two years, he should be ready, but why wasn’t he?

“No! I only started fifth wheeling when Seb started dating that guy. And what if I like being a fifth wheel and hanging out with my friends?” He counters, a poor attempt at trying to defend himself, mentioning their blonde friend who was currently on a date with said boyfriend they haven’t gotten a chance to meet yet.

Gina scoffs, “Fine, point taken. But we all know you don’t like being the fifth wheel. Sometimes you don’t mind, I’ll give you that, but other times you do.”

Ricky rolls his eyes, looking back at his phone seeing a blonde girl. Melissa, it read, he reads her bio the boy instantly turned off by what she had written. Swiping left in an instant going to the next profile.

“What is that, like you’re 100th no tonight?” EJ interjects watching his friend continuing to swipe left on so many different cards.

“Does it matter?” Ricky grits through his teeth.

Big Red suddenly had an idea, pausing the game turning to look at his best friend. Setting the controller down on the coffee table in front of him.

“Oh, so you pause the game now?” Ashlyn pipes up, glaring at the boy.

The red-headed boy shushes his girlfriend, placing his finger over her lips for a second, silencing her, “I have an idea.” He announces to the group, catching everyone’s attention in curiosity.

“Rick, how many girls have you swiped right on today?” He questions.

The curly-haired boy debated on lying, but they would all know instantly that it’s a lie no matter what number he had said. Deciding with the truth he admits under his breath, “None.”

Snapping his fingers in Ricky’s direction pointed to him, “Okay. I fucking dare you to close your eyes, and swipe right on lets say 7 girls of our choosing.”

Ricky scrunches his nose, “Nope, not doing it.”

“If you don’t do it,” EJ starts, snatching the phone out of his friend’s hands, “I’ll do it.”

Ricky groans, looking to Gina and Ashlyn hoping they would find some way to argue against their boyfriends. But without luck, the girls shake their heads encouraging him that he should do it. It wasn’t like they were asking him to commit to any of these girls. And who's to say all seven of them will match with him?

The boy sighs defeated sticking his hand out for the phone, which EJ returns eagerly. Ricky places a hand over his eyes as he shows the screen to his friends who deliberate telling him to swipe left and right when necessary.

At one point, his friends had stopped chatting for a second. Ricky was a little confused for a moment, probably just too focused on the bio or something, and listens to them as they order him to swipe right.

The group cheers loudly, causing Ricky’s hand to drop from his eyes startled by his friends’ reactions. “What? What?” He questions looking at each of them.

“Sorry, she was just the cutest person we’ve ever seen and she matched with you!” Gina exclaims, pointing towards the screen excitedly the girl’s card showing up on the screen.

Ashlyn nods in excitement, “Plus, she’s in my class and I could totally set you guys up if you want.” She chimes in.

The curly-haired boy laughs uncomfortably, “No, it’s okay Ash.” He mutters, turning back to look at his phone to see the girl they were far too excited about matching with him.

Ricky swears he feels his heart stop for a second when he lays eyes on the device. The girl was beautiful, long brown hair and a pearly white smile, smiling cheekily at the camera. The most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. The one who still holds his heart.

_Fuck_.

* * *

Nini had stayed out in the living room for another two hours, all too focused on her work to have even looked at her phone. The brunette sighs, closing her laptop making her way back to her room to start getting ready for bed. Once she was wrapped up in her sheets, she blindly reached over to her nightstand to where her phone was sitting. But when she pats around the space, not having found the small device. She groans realizing she had left it out in the living room.

As Nini quickly makes her way back out grabbing the device, bringing it to life to set an alarm for the following morning. She scrolls through a number of notifications, one in particular standing out seeing as her roommate had been on Tinder all evening for her.

_You got a new match!_

Curiously, as she walks back to her room, she clicks on the notification waiting to see the boy Carlos had matched her with. Once the screen finally fills with the profile that had matched with her, she nearly drops the device to the floor.

_You matched with Ricky!_

“Fuck.”

* * *

Nini had barely gotten a wink of sleep that night, her mind constantly turning about the curly-haired boy that she had apparently matched with on Tinder. What Nini couldn’t figure out was, why did he swipe on her?

They broke up over two years ago, and it was one of the hardest things Nini had ever gone through, and it was all her fault that they broke up. She had spat words that didn’t really mean. Nini thought he hated her and she wouldn’t blame him if he did. Now after the events of the last few hours, she was beginning to rethink that. She didn’t quite know what to do, should she ignore it? Should she play along? Should she text him about it? But that meant having to explain why she had swiped on him in the first play.

After a long night of deliberation, Nini chose to ignore it.

The brunette had gone through the motions of her day; class, lunch, work, and now she was on her way to meet up with Carlos and Kourtney for their weekly dinner at their favourite diner on campus. As Nini slips into the booth next to Carlos greeting her two friends, opening up the menu thinking of trying something different for once.

The other two talk about one of the classes they share as Nini’s eyes glance over the menu. The brunette’s mind was still a little focused on the events from the previous mind, but Ricky hasn’t said a word to her, so maybe he just didn’t want to acknowledge it either.

Once the waiter comes by and collects their orders, Nini focuses her attention on the glass of water sitting in front of her. She couldn’t stop thinking about her ex-boyfriend, absolutely hating that he was filling up her thoughts a lot more after two years. She starts tracing shapes on the table with her finger, as she lets her mind run with thoughts of the past.

“What do you think, Nini?” Carlos asks.

“Huh?” The brunette’s eyes widen in curiosity, her mind having been completely somewhere else, not quite paying attention to the conversation going around her.

Kourtney laughs at the spacey brunette, “We’re talking about Caswell’s party tomorrow, you down?” She asks.

Nini ponders it for a moment, thinking back on what she had to do the following week. Then to what she had kept her up all night, she deserves to let loose for one night. Maybe it’ll help her forget about the boy that she once loved, a small voice at the back of her mind begging to change the tense.

The brunette nods, “Let’s fucking do it.” She smiles.

The trio started discussing the plan for the party, Carlos had informed them that Seb was already going to be there helping one of the performers, and a close friend of his, set up for the event. Nini was a little confused as to why they needed a performer, but she wasn’t entirely surprised. EJ Caswell always took his parties another step further than most college parties.

She remembers the first party she went to held by the boy, it was one of the first college parties she had gone to. He ended up raising her expectations for the rest of the parties on campus. EJ’s parties were always the one that kept her there the longest, she usually retired after a few drinks at regular parties, but she could spend hours at the tall boy’s house. He had the best taste in music and alcohol, and always managed to bring some kind of entertainment. The last party he held, he had a bouncy castle out in his backyard. To say it was a good idea for a bunch of drunk students bouncing around would be a complete lie. Thank god Nini had left before the puke show had started.

At times Nini felt bad for his cousin who was rooming with him. She had never been formally introduced to the raven-haired boy, but she had met his cousin a handful of times. The two girls having shared a class together, constantly exchanging small smiles and waves as they passed each other. Ashlyn didn’t seem the type to like having parties at their place often, which was probably why since freshman year the number of parties had decreased, usually holding one major one a few times in the school year.

The waiter came back to their table with their food in tow, setting their respective meals in front of each of them. The three thank the waiter, as they go back to the conversation at hand. Having gotten too caught up in what they were going to wear and the plans for how they planned on getting home. Carlos completely forgets to mention something to his best friend.

“Nins!” He exclaims from beside her, setting down his fork turning to the brunette, “Tomorrow, there’s actually someone I want you to meet.” He smiles mischievously.

The brunette looks at him warily, shooting a look at Kourtney who had a small smirk on her face as she continued to eat, simply just listening as the boy informed her. Nini’s eyes squint, poking her tongue into her cheek for a moment trying to figure out his ulterior motive.

She huffs taking a sip of her water, “And who might this someone be?” She questions, not sure if she wanted the answer she already knew was coming.

Carlos beams at the brunette next to him, “Just someone. He’s really cute, and kind of hot. He’s totally your type and Seb says he’s really sweet and smart.” He rambles on about this mysterious boy.

As he continues to talk up the guy, Nini turns to Kourtney with a pointed look, “Do you know anything about this?” She questions the aspiring fashion designer, who was snickering to herself listening to Carlos.

“Maybe,” she shrugs, poking at another piece of her meal, “Los, may have asked if it was a good idea, and I said yes. Girl, you need to get out there!”

Nini groans, slumping back into her seat knowing that the pair won’t tell her anything. She doesn’t know if she’s ready to even think about talking to another guy, her last date had been the one guy from Tinder who was just plain out weird. And the boy from before him was her ex-boyfriend who had recently resurfaced in her mind. Pushing the thought away, she hopes that maybe she could just get by one conversation with him and it’ll satisfy Carlos.

Picking up a fry dipping in the puddle of ketchup on her plate, “Do I at least get to know his name? Or what he looks like?” She inquires.

Carlos eyes widen for a moment, chuckling dryly to himself, “Well, Nini, you see,” he starts off nervously, spiking Nini’s own anxiety. What could possibly be wrong with what she asked, did she know the guy?

“I, uh,” he laughs, “I forgot his name, and I don’t have a picture.” He admits to the brunette, eyes casting back down to his plate as he picks on his dinner. Kourtney bursting into a fit of laughter watching the scene play out in front of her.

“You don’t know his name?!” She prods the boy, throwing a fry at his head in irritation.

Carlos gasps, throwing it right back at her, “He’s cute, that’s all you really need to know! I’m sure Seb mentioned his name but I just forgot! No one’s perfect Nini,” he defends himself to his roommate.

“Guys, guys,” Kourtney interrupts watching as Nini was about to argue with the boy, “Just relax. Nini it’s not the end of the world that he can’t remember his name, you’ll meet him soon enough, okay?”

Begrudgingly she nods mumbling an apology to her best friend who just pats the girl on her arm, silently telling her that it was all fine. Nini’s mind couldn’t stop thinking about the boy Carlos wanted her to meet. If he was Seb’s friend, she shouldn’t have anything to worry about, right?

* * *

Nini was throwing clothes all over her room looking for the perfect outfit for the night. She feels like she had tried on just about every combination of clothes and still hadn’t found the right outfit. She wasn’t quite sure why she was fretting over it, it’s just a party.

A party where she was going to talk to a cute boy. No matter how much she was going to try and cut their conversation short, Nini still wanted to look good. Not about to wear something that didn’t at least make her a little more attractive, even if she wasn’t all that interested in him.

Carlos bursts into the brunette’s room asking if she was ready. When his eyes land on the sight of her room, “My god, what the fuck are you doing?” He asks, picking up a random shirt off the floor that she tossed over her shoulder blindly when she deemed it not cute enough.

She sighs frustrated, running a hand through her long locks, “I can’t find anything to wear!” She whines, plopping down on her bed, “That’s it, I’m not going.” She huffs, throwing her arms up in defeat.

“Nini, you look good in anything.” He tells her, taking a seat next to the brunette, already dressed in a pair of jeans and a white button down with a few buttons undone.

Looking over to her best friend, “No, I have to look hot. You started making me overthink everything when you told me I’m talking to that guy,” She gestures widely, letting her anxieties about talking to him overwhelm her.

Carlos gets up from his spot, rifling through her drawers. Finally pulling out a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and silky white crop top that had a scooping neckline. Tossing it to the girl laying on the bed, “You look hot no matter what you’re wearing, but stop worrying. I’m just introducing you guys, it’s not like you have to marry this guy or anything.” He laughs, as he reclaims his spot back on her bed.

Nini rolls her eyes, “I’m not even trying to impress him, why am I acting like this?” She questions, groaning at the thought moving to change in the bathroom.

“Because you’re intrigued!” Carlos calls, from his spot on her bed.

“I’m not!” She yells back, buttoning up the jeans.

After pulling on the outfit, she looks at herself in the bathroom mirror analyzing the outfit. She definitely would have settled on something like this if she wasn’t so busy overthinking about what tonight’s about to bring.

Returning to her room, picking up a few articles of clothing as she walked back over to her dresser. She tosses them in haphazardly, promising herself to fold them later. Picking up the necklace that was sitting on top of the dresser, locking it around her neck just like she did every day. Looking down, it was a fairly simple necklace, a silver chain with a small silver ring hanging from it. The star of the ring was a pink cherry blossom and a few gemstones decorated along the band. Nini’s favourite piece of jewelry to date, she always felt empty without it.

“Ready?” Carlos asks as he notices Nini finally putting on the necklace. He knew that was always the last piece she put on before heading out. Nini nods her eyes looking back to her best friend, silently talking herself up for whatever’s about to happen that night.

* * *

Kourtney trailed behind an arguing Carlos and Nini, the pair debating over some TV show that they were currently watching. As the three friends walk into the house, faced with crowds of people. Nearly everyone was holding a red solo cup, it literally smelled like a college party and in some ways, that was comforting to the small brunette.

She supposes meeting this boy in a familiar setting with lots of people around made it a little bit less nerve wracking. Nini just hated meeting new people, it was always so weird having to get to know someone from the beginning. And Nini wasn’t the type of person to share her history, keeping her life back in Salt Lake to herself. She was thankful Kourtney and Carlos were understanding, not pushing the girl to share about her past.

Soon after waltzing into the house, Kourtney had wandered off to meet up with one of her friends from class. Carlos pulled the brunette over to the kitchen, handing her a shot knowing she’ll need just a little bit of liquid courage to get through the night.

The pair each grab a cup taking some beer from one of the keg’s sitting off to the side in the kitchen chatting about how there seemed to be a little bit more people than at the usual parties EJ held. Seb pops up into the kitchen making his way over to the two best friends.

“Babe,” he greets, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips briefly before turning to the brunette. “Nini, hi!” He exclaims with bright eyes, pulling the girl into a hug, “I have someone I really want you to meet!”

Nini’s eyes widened in shock, not realizing she was meeting up with the boy the moment she had walked through the front doors. She lets Seb pull her around the house, out to the backyard where there was a makeshift stage, Nini assuming it was for the performer.

The moment Seb lets go of her wrists, she immediately starts fixing her hair making sure it was patted down from any hairs standing up. The blonde boy catches the small girl’s attention once more, turning her to the boy that Carlos had been raving about the last two days.

Nini’s heart nearly stops.

This couldn’t be happening. The girl’s smile falters when her eyes land on the tall boy, with the familiar mop of curls on his head. He hasn’t changed that much she thinks, his hair still as curly as ever, he dressed a little nicer than he did in high school. Man, was he hot. Nini could see the recognition flash through his eyes as he looked at the brunette. His smile falling the second his eyes land on her, eyes flicking down her body focusing on her chest for a moment then back to her eyes. The pair completely taken off guard, not sure what to think or even what to say for that matter.

“Nini, this is Ricky.” Seb introduces, “Ricky, this is the girl I was telling you about. Carlos and I are just going to look for Ashlyn!” He rushes out pulling his boyfriend away from the pair.

Nini watches the couple walking away from them, the pair probably thinking about what incredible matchmakers they were. She started silently cursing them for what was happening. First the tinder match, now this? Nini didn’t know what to do, and by the way Ricky was avoiding eye contact with her, he was in the same boat as her.

Clearing her throat, “So, um, Ricky. How’ve you been?” She asks, tucking her hair behind her ear, needing something to do with her hands as her mind begins to panic.

The boy dryly laughs in disbelief, shaking his head, “Don’t do this Nini.” He moves to walk away from her.

Nini doesn’t know what possesses her but she grabs his wrist momentarily, the boy looking back at his ex-girlfriend. “Ricky, I just- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did.” She tries apologizing.

“Well you did,” He mutters, yanking his wrist out of her grasp. Focusing his attention on the small girl his eyes flickering between hers searching for a semblance of guilt, “Nini, I loved you. So much. I don’t get why that couldn’t be enough for you.” He tells her confidently, carefully watching as she nips on her bottom lip nervously.

The brunette closes her eyes, exhaling deeply before answering, “Ricky, I-”

“Tell me,” he interrupts her. The brunette’s eyebrows knit in confusion, waiting for him to continue. He points to the chain hanging around her neck, “Why do you still have that?”

Instantly her hand moves to her neck holding the little ring that used to encase her finger during the last couple of months they were together. It was the promise ring he had given her for their third-year anniversary. Promising that he’ll forever love her, and hoped to one day replace it with a real engagement ring.

It was the last thing of him that she held onto. After their breakup, she had packed up all his things, leaving them in a box shoved deep into her closet back in Salt Lake. Nini would be lying if she said that she didn't rifle through the box each time she visited home. Despite her breaking things off, she was still just as deeply affected by the loss of their relationship.

Trying her best to form an explanation, even a simple sentence but nothing was coming out. Ricky waited patiently looking down at the brunette, the girl that he’s loved since he could remember. When he realized she wasn’t going to say anything he sighs running a hand through his curls.

“Just, forget it.” He mutters, taking a step back putting even more space between the ex-lovers, “I should go.” Ending the conversation between the pair, making his way over to the stage grabbing the guitar.

Nini’s eyes widened in shock, she didn’t know he was the performer for the night. She always loved the way he sang. He was never really confident in his singing abilities, he only ever sang for her back when they were younger. One of her favourite things was him singing her to sleep, his voice had always soothed her. If anything had been bothering her, hearing him sing always helped her relax.

A sound from the speakers interrupting the girl’s thoughts about the singer. She watches carefully as he introduces himself to the crowd, some looking at the boy intrigued, others too far gone to realize he was even speaking.

To anyone else, Ricky looked so happy to be up there with his bright smile. But Nini wasn’t anyone else. His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, his posture a little straighter than usual indicating the tension coursing through his body. Nini couldn’t help but think it was because of her, she knew it was, they both did.

“This one’s called _Easily Replaced_.” He announces into the microphone.

The second he starts singing, Nini feels regret overwhelm her. His voice has gotten exceptionally better, hitting all the right notes. She was so proud of him, finally sharing his incredible talent with the world. For a moment, she wished she was there for him when he first started out, the first time he sang in front of someone other than her, his first gig. She hated that she missed out on the life she could’ve had with him. Listening closely to the lyrics of the song as he sang with all that he had in him.

_Falling in and out of love_  
_Can make it hard to love yourself_  
_Someone puts you on a pedestal then leaves you on the shelf_  
_And you’re left to wonder what you did or didn’t do enough_  
_Painfully, you tell yourself you are not worthy of their love_

Nini feels her heart ache as the first verse fell effortlessly from his lips, his eyes briefly glancing over to the small brunette watching from the side. As soon as their eyes lock, he looks back to the crowd that was slowly growing. The boy continues to sing as if the brunette hadn’t just waltzed back into his life.

As Ricky sings the chorus the second time, she couldn’t help but let the words sink in deeper. He was mistaken, she could never replace him. He was the one person she trusted with everything, having been the person she constantly confided in growing up. He was always there for her; when she needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to make her laugh after a hard day, he was the best part of her life. And she had just thrown it all away, letting her insecurities control her.

Carlos and Seb pop back up next to her, Carlos putting an arm around his best friend. “He’s good, isn’t he?” He nudges her, motioning with his head towards the curly-haired boy on stage.

Wordlessly she nods, the three friends listening as he continues to sing through a number of different songs. The boy, not daring to look over to the group, that was until he announced his last song of the night.

“This last one was actually the first song I’ve ever written. It’s called _Lovely_.” He announces.

If seeing him again didn’t stop her heart, hearing him sing this song sure did. It was the song he had written for her when they first started dating. With Ricky’s reputation, and Nini’s lack thereof, she had received a fair amount of harsh words from cheerleaders and the popular girls. Telling her she didn’t deserve to be with someone like Ricky, and now that she thinks about it, maybe she didn’t.

But Ricky being the kindest person she’s had the pleasure of knowing, wrote her a song. She knew how much he didn’t like hearing himself sing, but he had done it for her. To remind her that she was worth everything.

As the singer looks over to the group his eyes lock with the brunette, his face completely unreadable. Nini wondered what was going through his mind in that moment, and why he would sing that song, especially knowing she was in the crowd. Nini just wanted to run and cry, but she knew Carlos would immediately follow her asking her what’s wrong and she wasn’t ready for that conversation. Not yet at least.

Strumming the last chord of the song, the crowd that had gathered erupts in applause. The boy smiles shyly, his face reddening at the attention from everyone. Nini could tell he was still not used to people listening and loving his music. But he deserved it, she knew how much courage it took for him to break out of that shell.

Making his way off the stage, Seb instantly beckons Ricky over. The boy looking at Nini incredibly skeptical on what Seb and Carlos were trying to do. He knew Seb really wanted him to get to know the brunette, the couple not realizing Nini and Ricky knew each other extremely well, maybe the person that knows them the most. But he wasn’t about to be straight up with his friend about his history with the small girl, and it was clear that she hadn't offered that information to Carlos.

The couple started up the conversation, praising Ricky’s singing and prying on where he got inspiration for his songs. To which he just answers simply from past experiences and feelings. It’s not an unfamiliar answer, plenty of artists have said the same exact thing, but Ricky couldn’t help but look over to his ex-girlfriend when he answered Carlos.

Nini casts her gaze down to her feet downing the rest of her drink, “I think I should get going. You’re staying at Seb’s tonight, right?” The small girl asks her roommate.

He nods, “You okay?” He asks gently, placing a hand on her elbow concerned, wondering why the girl was leaving a Caswell party before midnight.

“I just have a paper due next week, and I don’t want to be completely hungover tomorrow,” She mutters with a small smile. She pulls him into a hug, and Seb shortly after the pair promising to bring her lunch tomorrow during her study break.

Her eyes travel to Ricky not daring to even try and hug him, “Bye, Ricky. Keep up the singing, you’re really good.”

Ricky sends her a small smile trying to keep up with the front they were putting up for the couple, “Thanks Nini. Good night.” He says shortly.

She turns to make her way towards the door, in a split second decision she whips back around facing the three boys. “If it’s worth anything Ricky, I don’t think you’re easily replaceable.” She tells him with a sad smile and tapping her necklace three times. The brunette referencing the first song he had sang for the night knowing he had written that one about her.

With that, she turns back around heading home. She couldn’t believe she had just done that, but he deserved to know he wasn’t easily replaceable. He wasn’t replaceable, not one bit.

* * *

Sticking to their promise, Carlos and Seb waltzed into the shared apartment around noon in the afternoon carrying takeout bags from their a Chinese place close to Seb’s apartment. The moment the couple walked through the door, Carlos was singing her name excitedly.

“Time to stop being a hardworking student and take a break, even for an hour!” He calls through the apartment, not realizing the brunette was sitting right in the kitchen as he was yelling assuming she had cooped herself up in her room.

The girl had gotten little to no sleep the night before. She couldn’t stop thinking about the boy she saw the night before. The entire night she debated on sending him a text wanting to desperately fix things, but she knew it was too late. She fucked up. She didn’t deserve his forgiveness, but she did want it – more than anything.

She had been staring at her blank word document for the last few hours. Instead of staying in bed tossing and turning trying to ease her mind about the night before, she got out of bed around 5:30 already making herself her morning cup of coffee. In hopes of getting some work done for her paper, but she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to even think, what class was this paper for anyways?

Looking over to the two boys with tired eyes as they set down the two bags of food on the kitchen table. Nini quickly shuts her laptop not wanting to think about the fact that she hasn’t done a single thing for school in the last 12 hours.

“You okay, Nins?” Seb asks as he gently sets down a plate in front of her, barely having said a word to them as they were telling some story about something that had gone on at the party after she left.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she nods. The couple taking their usual seat on opposite sides of the table, picking at the food that they had ordered. Nini chiming in a few times as they continue to talk about the night before.

Carlos clears his throat looking over to the girl, “So, what did you think about Ricky?” He asks with a sly smile bringing his glass of water up to his lips.

The brunette shrugs, trying her best to play it coolly and wasn’t completely freaking out about seeing her ex-boyfriend. “He’s cute, and can sing. I'll give him that. But, I don’t think it’s going to work out.”

“What?” Seb questions, “Did you guys not click or something?”

Nini shakes her head, “No, I just don’t think I’m quite ready for a boyfriend, not right now at least.” She admits, it may be half of the truth but it was the best she could manage for now. Something had been pecking at the back of her mind however, the brunette decides it doesn’t hurt to ask, “So, why exactly did you want me to meet him?”

Carlos exchanges looks with his boyfriend, silently debating if they should just admit the truth. As Nini kicks the boy in his shin, he relents, “I saw him on your Tinder, and I thought he was really cute, for you obviously. I even sent a picture to Seb, and he actually knew Ricky. They met from his friend from Sebby’s hometown, you know, Gina? EJ’s girlfriend. Anyways, when I swiped he didn’t match, so we decided you guys could just meet at the party. Everything kind of just fell together, conveniently enough.”

“Oh.” Was all that she managed to let fall from her mouth, not quite sure what to say.

That still didn’t answer why he had swiped on her. That meant he had to actively be swiping through his own and chose to swipe on her and saw that they had matched. He hadn’t sent a message through the app starting up a conversation or even bothered to send her a text telling her it was an accident. She didn’t know what to think at this point.

She wanted to talk to him. But she couldn’t. Not after breaking his heart.

“What is it Nins?” Carlos questions, putting a hand on her hand that was resting on the table.

The brunette shakes her head, “N-nothing. I, uh, I forgot I’m meeting up with a classmate for a project. I should probably get going.” She rushes out, needing to get out of that apartment and to get a bit of fresh air. She just needed to be alone for a while, even though she spent the last few hours by herself. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, it was just all too much.

Despite how much the brunette has been thinking lately, she needs to really weigh her options before deciding anything drastic. She quickly throws her plate in the sink muttering to the couple a quick goodbye grabbing her phone and some cash just in case rushing out the door.

“She left without her laptop,” Carlos points to the electronic, sitting on the other end of the table where she had placed it earlier to make room for the food they brought home for lunch.

Seb stretches his arm across the table opening up his palm for his boyfriend to hold his hand. Carlos instantly places his hand in his squeezing it softly. “Babe,” Seb starts, “I don’t think she’s going to get work done. I think there’s something more she’s not saying, but I don’t think she’s ready to talk about it yet.”

Carlos eyes avert down to his plate pursing his lips together in thought, wondering what his best friend was thinking about. It had to do something with Ricky, that was what they were talking about before she had left.

“Do you think Ricky said or did something to her last night?” He asks nervously, not wanting to think that him forcing the pair together was what had been pecking at the brunette’s brain.

The hand holding his tightens for a moment, “Maybe. But if he did, Ricky probably didn’t mean it. He’s one of the nicest people I have ever met, he loves everyone with his entire heart. Maybe he just scared Nini, you know how she isn’t really interested in dating right now.”

“I shouldn’t have pushed her.” The boy sighs.

“Hey, hey,” Seb runs his thumb over the boy’s knuckles trying to comfort him, “It’s not your fault, you meant well. Give her a little bit of time, I think she’s just confused.”

Carlos nods sending his boyfriend a small smile in thanks. Everything was going to be okay, it had to be.

* * *

Ricky was sitting underneath a large oak tree out in one of the parks on campus. His back leaning against the large trunk with a book in his lap, completely abandoning the idea of trying to finish the chapter. His brain was too busy, thoughts running wild about the last 24 hours. He was trying to get his mind off what Nini had said to him the utter night. _You’re not easily replaceable._ It comforted him for a second, but then he started spiraling. What did she mean by that?

It was kind of obvious that the song was about her. Nearly every single one of his songs that he’s written were about her. So, when she was standing there listening to his setlist, wondering what was going through her mind in that moment. She had stayed to listen to every song, he willed himself to keep his eyes focused on the crowd, but when he started playing the song he had written for her all those years ago, he couldn’t help but look over at the brunette. It had always been her song, and he was always skeptical when he sang it in front of a crowd, it was so personal and held a lot of depth. But Ashlyn had heard him singing it when he was busy in the kitchen she had insisted for him to sing it at the gig, which so happened to be the very one Nini showed up to.

Picking up his phone, he clicks on the pink app with the little flame emoji tapping through his matches, tapping Nini’s in an instant. He clicked through some of her photos analyzing each one carefully. In the last two years, she had grown to be even more beautiful than he thought were even possible. He missed her, even though he shouldn’t. But he still loves her, even after everything that had gone down.

Two years ago, a month after their graduation, the pair were sitting out in Ricky’s backyard looking up at the night sky when Ricky brought up college. He starts babbling excitedly telling her about how he got his roommate assignment, someone named Big Red, and the pair have been talking the last couple of days getting to know each other.

“Stop.” Nini mutters, screwing her eyes closed. Ricky was extremely confused by the girl next to him, who sat up from her spot shoving her hands into her face, Ricky instantly knew something was wrong, she always did that when she was preparing to say something difficult.

“Love?” Placing a hand on her lower back as he sits up leaning closer to her trying to figure out what was wrong.

Nini shook her head, “Do you love me Ricky?” She asks, through her hands.

The boy’s eyebrows knit in confusion at her question, “You know that I do, blossom. What’s this about?” He draws circles into her back.

Her hands dropped to her lap looking over to the boy seriously, “I need you to stop.”

“What?”

“Ricky, I’m going to be honest. I hate myself.” She admits biting her lip nervously, not daring to look at her boyfriend knowing exactly what he was thinking. “In all these years, I feel like I wasn’t ever enough. I was always trying to be better for you, changing my life for you. I did so much for you, I lost myself. I need you to stop loving me because it’ll make things easier.”

“Love.” He whispers soothingly, trying his best to comfort the girl.

“No, Ricky.” She demands standing up, Ricky following closely behind her more confused than ever. “Don’t try to change my mind. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, I can’t just be your girlfriend, not anymore.”

“Do you love me Nini?” He counters, desperately looking into her eyes trying to seek the truth through them. She loves him, he knows she does. There's something she’s trying to do, she’s trying to push him away, trying to forget about her life here and he knows that. He knows how much she hates Salt Lake, knows how much she hated their school, but he knew she didn’t hate him.

The brunette sighs deeply as she utters out the biggest lie she’ll ever tell him, “Not anymore.”

“Bullshit. Fucking bullshit Nini. Am I not enough for you anymore? Does my love for you mean nothing anymore?” His eyes filled with anger and hurt. She does love him, ever since they were kids she loves him just as much as he loves her. She was lying, she had to be.

“Ricky,” she begs, “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep being someone that I’m not.”

The boy runs a hand down his face, this couldn’t be happening. This was just some really bad dream, it had to be. But, why did it feel so real? Why did it hurt so much? He pinches himself. Nope, not a dream.

Ricky bites his lip trying to figure out what to say next, when suddenly words just start flooding through his mouth, “I never asked you to change who you are Nini! I loved you before anything changed, I don’t even know what changed baby. You’re still the same Nini I fell in love with.”

“That’s your fucking problem Ricky! You don’t see that I’m not the same Nini! You don’t see how much our relationship affected me, it was like suddenly when we started dating I wasn’t my own person. I was Ricky’s girlfriend, the quarterback’s girlfriend, that popular guy’s girlfriend. Like I was yours that you claimed like some fucking dog or something. I don’t want to be _just_ your girlfriend! I need to be seen as my own person, don’t you get that?” She yells, her blood beginning to boil.

“Nini,” he starts wanting to reason with her.

She sticks her hand out, “No. Don’t you fucking dare.” She whispers, slipping the ring off her finger handing it over to him.

The boy shakes his head, tears brimming in his eyes, “Keep it. I will always love you Nini. I need you to know that. You’re the love of my life, even if I’m not yours.”

He feels his heart shatter, his world coming down right in front of him. He watches as Nini turns around without another word and leaves him alone in his backyard. How did that just fucking happen?

That was the last time he had seen Nini, walking out of his backyard ending their relationship just like that. He wanted to hate her, she broke his heart. But he couldn’t, he loves her with everything in him. No matter how mad he is at the brunette, he can’t lie to himself any longer.

Seeing her the other night just brought waves of memories and feelings that he’s been burying the last two years. He didn’t just lose his girlfriend that night, he lost his best friend and his world just came crashing down.

The boy was completely lost in thought when a girl ran right past him leaving a small breeze in her wake as she made her way to sit down on the bench. Putting her head in between her knees, he couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong. Ricky didn’t realize how long he had been staring until the brunette took her head out of the space between her legs and cradles her head in her hands, her face revealing itself to him.

Of course, it had to be the girl that he couldn’t get off his mind. After much deliberation, he decided to make his way over to the brunette. He knew he shouldn’t, the girl was probably acting so frazzled because of the chain of events from the other night but he couldn’t stop himself.

He carefully takes a seat next to her on the bench with a fair amount of distance between them. Nini’s head turns to look at the man that had just plopped himself next to her, the girl’s eyes widening in shock not being completely prepared to see him again so soon.

“W-what are you doing here?” Nini asks the boy, straightening her posture back to a sitting position trying to calm her quickening heart.

“Can we talk?” Ricky answers with his own question, knowing that this conversation might just be the catalyst to further breaking his heart.

Nini stutters trying to formulate a sentence, “I-I thought y-you didn’t want t-to talk.” She finally manages to speak, her voice wavering a sad tone laced through her words. The conversation that they had yesterday made it pretty clear where he stood.

“I didn’t.” He admits, looking straight at the tree he was just sitting under, “But then I did. Nini, it’s just- Seeing you yesterday felt like I was sucked back into the past, and I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.”

Nini purses her lips together listening to him as she snuck a few quick glances, his gaze never leaving the tree. She decides to remain silent, letting him get all his thoughts out in the open, because god knows Nini has no idea what to say.

Wringing his hands together, he continues, “You heard me sing all those songs. Every single one of them was about you, and I know you know that. Then you go ahead and tell me I’m not easily replaced. How do you think that makes me feel?” He utters, finally looking over to the brunette asking the question he wasn’t expecting her to answer.

“You’re not, you deserved to know that.” She admits, eyes casted down to her fingers scratching at a spot on her jeans. The pair fell silent, the only noise they heard was the rustling of leaves on the trees and amicable chatter from the people walking through the park.

Ricky runs his hand through his hair, “Even after two years, I can’t stop thinking about that night, a-”

“You think I don’t?” Nini interjects, snapping her head in his direction locking eyes with the boy. His eyes widened in shock at her outburst, “I told you I hated myself, but after that night I hated myself even more because of what I ruined. You were singlehandedly the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I let it all go, letting my insecurities take over.”

“Why did you do it? And don’t spout some bullshit about being just my girlfriend, it’s me Nini, I know you, don’t lie to me.” He bites his lip nervously, scared her answer might be worse than he had imagined throughout the years.

The brunette purses her lips together, screwing her eyes shut for a moment bouncing her leg as she gathered her thoughts, “I didn’t lie that night. I just didn’t tell you the whole truth. Yes, I was changing for you. I was scared I would never be enough for you. So, I left before you could leave me.”

“Nini.” Ricky tenderly puts a hand on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb into the thin material of her shirt. “I would never leave you.”

The brunette shakes her head, eyes beginning to brim with tears, her voice shaking as she spoke, “You don’t know that. College is a completely different ball game, things change, people change.”

Nini shrugs his hand off her shoulder standing from her seat, Ricky watching her carefully. She hadn’t stopped scratching her palms since she started talking. She turns to look at him one last time, “You would’ve realized sooner or later that you don’t need the nerdy girl next door.” Sending a sad smile to the curly-haired boy before turning to make her way anywhere else.

“You didn’t lie to me that night?” He blurts standing up looking at the brunette’s back, which she slowly shifts to face him. She nods in response, her lips pursing together wondering if he is going to continue.

Ricky shoves a hand through his hair once more, messing the curls even further, “So, you were telling the truth when you said you didn’t love me anymore.” He says more matter-of-factly, rather than a form of a question.

Nini lets out a dry laugh in disbelief, pointing to her necklace tapping it three times, “What do you think?” She mutters before quickly making her way back to her apartment, she couldn’t stand there any longer.

She needed to get out of there as soon as possible. It hurt too much to talk to him, to see him for that matter. He was the love of her life, she’s been trying her best in the last two years to push him out of her heart to no such luck. It’s always been Ricky, but he couldn’t want her back after she broke his heart. She didn’t deserve to be loved by him.

* * *

“Yo, Ricky,” Big Red tosses a pillow at his roommate’s head. The curly-haired boy having been completely lost in thought the last few days. When Big Red would come home it was rare to see Ricky out of his room, and when he did he would just be staring at the wall either when he was eating or hanging out on the couch.

The red-head fed up with his spacey-ness, he decided to try and pull the boy out of whatever had his mind occupied. The pillow landed directly into the side of Ricky’s hide, knocking his balance slightly, having to put his hands on the arm rest to stabilize himself.

“What was that for?” He glares at his roommate, throwing the pillow back at him aiming for his head but missing by a long shot. The pillow having soared over the couch, landing in the middle of the large space behind it that led towards the kitchen.

“What’s going on Ricky? You’ve been acting weird all week, you’ve dipped on every hang out we suggest and even when you’re home it’s like you’re not even here.” The red-head questions, laying it all out for the boy not afraid to call him out.

Ricky shakes his head, “I’ve been busy with school, that’s all.”

Big Red shoots him a knowing look, “It’s not that. Don’t forget I was there freshman year when you went into hibernation during our first round of midterms. That was different, you literally used your textbooks as pillows.” He reminds him of the week where he was overwhelmed with school, that it was all he thought about.

The adjustment from high school to college was difficult. Being fresh out of a break up and was suddenly thrown into the adult world without his best friend wasn’t easy. Ricky had found solace in his roommate, but the boy could never compare to the pretty brunette. He spent the first round of midterms studying every hour of the day that he wasn’t in class, sometimes forgetting meals. It was pretty bad. Big Red and EJ were there to help pull him out of his cycle, getting him out of the dorm and finally talk to someone other than himself.

Ricky knew what he had said was a poor excuse. Of course Red would see right through it. But, was he really ready to tell anyone about the girl that broke his heart? Nope, not one bit.

“Trust me Red. It’s fine. Do you want a beer? I want a beer, or 4.” He says, moving to the kitchen grabbing a few glass bottles and snatching the magnetic opener off the fridge.

As Ricky opens one and hands it to Red taking his seat back on the couch. Big Red looks down at the bottle a little confused as to what was happening, “Ricky, I don’t think that’s such a g-” He pauses the moment he looks up to see Ricky downing the first bottle.

The red-head sighs, he knew there wasn’t any use in talking to Ricky about this. He quickly sends a text to EJ that Ricky seems to be spiraling about something and not sure what, letting him know he wouldn’t be able to come by later and promising to keep him updated on the situation. Big Red needed to stay home to ensure Ricky didn’t drink to the point of alcohol poisoning.

After a long night of Ricky drinking bottle after bottle, Big Red had cut him off after the fourth one. He wasn’t about to let Ricky regret his choices the next morning if he had gone any further. The red-head pulls the taller boy up onto his feet trying his best to drag him into his room.

All night Ricky had been mumbling something about how pretty this one girl is and how he just wants to hold her again. Big Red was completely confused but didn’t want to ask. It wasn’t fair to Ricky if he decided to pry on his personal life when his inhibitions had been completely lowered.

Ricky’s vision was completely blurred seeing his roommate come in placing a glass on his night stand. The boy couldn’t help but smile up at his friend, “Thak’yu Red.” He slurs as the red-head makes his way out of his room to clean up the mess in the living room.

The curly-haired boy had been staring at his wall, his thoughts jumbled about everything. He pulls his phone out from underneath his shoulder, a little uncomfortable on the bone it was hitting.

He scrolls through his contacts blindly, quickly pressing on the one with a little pink flower next to her name. To the best of his abilities he quickly drafts up a text and without thinking, not like the boy had much control for that matter, he hits send. Turning over in his bed, letting the overwhelming amount of alcohol course through his veins, his eyelids felt heavier as the seconds went by, finally letting them fall close. And in an instant, the boy was fast asleep.

* * *

After a rather long week, with Carlos’s non-stop dance rehearsals having a showcase coming up soon, while Nini was filled to the brim with tests and papers alongside her social justice debate team. The pair haven’t exactly had the chance to hang out together like they normally would. So, Carlos had begged Nini early Friday morning to have a movie night, just the two of them.

That was how the pair had ended up laying across the couch, Carlos’s head resting against Nini’s leg with a pillow cushioning between them. He had her phone in his hand, playing a random puzzle block game as _Twilight_ played on the little screen.

Halfway through the movie, Nini had ventured into the kitchen in search of something sweet. The pretzels and chips they had been snacking on had gotten too salty for her liking, so she was in desperate need of chocolate. Spotting a bag of M&Ms, she quickly grabs it, popping some in her mouth as she makes her way back into the living room.

Carlos had moved into a sitting position, looking down at her phone with furrowed eyebrows. Nini didn’t think much of it as she took a seat next to him, popping a couple more of the chocolate into her mouth.

When Nini turned to offer her roommate some, faced with the boy already looking at her with a confused look. The small girl raises her eyebrows in question, wondering why his expression wasn’t directed towards the game.

“What?”

Carlos looks down at her phone once more before handing it to the girl, “You got a text.” Watching her carefully as she takes it from his hold.

Nini, more confused than ever, brings the phone to life, unlocking the device reading the text message that had come through just a few minutes ago. The brunette feels her heart stop for a second as she reads the message.

> _Ricky: blsm I mss yu . Imn syil i n lo ve w ithg uou_

He still loves her? After what she had said, both the night they broke up and a few days ago. It was clear that he was drunk when he sent it, but doesn’t the drunk mind speak of the sober heart? She remembers reading that somewhere, and she couldn’t help but wonder if it’s true. She wanted it to be.

It was no question that she still loved him, she always has and always will. He was her first friend, first boyfriend, first love. He was her first of many things, and he would always have a spot in her heart.

A cough, bringing her out of her thoughts, she looks over to Carlos who had an incredibly questioning look on his face. Eyebrows raised, widened eyes as he waited for Nini to answer his silent question.

Shit.

He didn’t know Ricky was her ex-boyfriend. He didn’t know that trying to set them up was a make it or break it deal. And he didn’t know anything of her past, that Ricky was the love of her life.

Distracting herself for a moment, she grabs the controller for the TV quickly pausing the movie. It was probably best for there to be no other distractions when she finally lets everything out to her best friend.

Pursing her lips, trying her best to figure out what the right words to say were. This isn’t easy talking about Ricky, it never was. But she had to, she knew Carlos wouldn’t stop until he got some sort of answer.

“So,” Nini finally starts, “You’ve read the text. I guess I can tell you last weekend wasn’t the first time I met Ricky.” The brunette laughs nervously, picking at a stray thread on the sweater she was wearing.

The boy pushes his glasses up, waiting for her to continue not really quite sure what to say. It was obvious that there was something that happened between the pair that Carlos wasn’t aware of. And that was even before the text message, it’s just the way Nini’s been acting the entire week. First, when she ran out of their apartment lying about where she was going, then with the way she’s been drowning herself more so than usual in her school work. They had barely spoken a word to each other all week. She was always out when he was home, and when he was out she was home. He had chalked it up to be bad timing with rehearsals, club meetings, school and work, but there was something else bothering the brunette.

Nini pulls rather rough on the thread, causing it to lose a stitch, but she couldn’t be bothered to care about it at that moment. She exhales deeply as she continues to wrap the little thread around her finger, “Ricky’s my ex-boyfriend.” She finally admits.

“Well, I’ve gathered that much. Why did you never tell me?” He questions, hugging the pillow that was in his lap closer to his chest.

The brunette shrugs, “I don’t know. I thought it might’ve been easier if I just didn’t talk about him, I guess? I was the one that broke up with him.” She confesses, tugging on the thread wrapped around her finger harshly causing it to snap off.

Nini continued telling Carlos everything. From her long history with the curly-headed boy, being next-door neighbours since they were four, to best friends all throughout elementary school, to dating in high school. She admitted her insecurities about being his girlfriend to the point that she broke up with him, and has ever since regretted it.

“And he still loves you,” Carlos trails off, trying to collect his thoughts.

It was a lot to take in, but when his best friend continued to share her story he couldn’t help but notice a little sparkle in her eye that he’s never seen before. And that was when he knew Ricky lit a fire within her that she didn’t quite see.

“Supposedly, yeah,” Nini mumbles, looking down at the device in her hand as she tries to figure out what to take about the text.

There was no doubt about it that she still loves him too, that maybe it’s worth to give it another go. But it was abundantly clear that he was drunk when sent that text, and knowing him he’ll probably regret it in the morning. The real question was whether that made it any less true. Ricky would either completely ignore the fact that he sent the message, or profusely apologize and tell her he didn’t mean it, even if he did. She didn’t know what to do.

“Do you still love him?” Carlos asks, looking at the brunette who was deep in thought.

Nini sighs biting her lip nervously, “I do.” She nods, finally admitting to someone else other than herself. She has been keeping that in far too long and it felt good to finally talk about it. Nini had always been nervous about talking about her past, because of how she regretted what she did. But this conversation with Carlos, the brunette could physically feel some weight being lifted off her chest.

Putting a hand on the girl’s knee gently, “Well, then I think you guys should talk it out. You don’t have to jump right back into a relationship, but start by being friends again. Nini, I think it’s worth a shot.” He tells her, “And, I’m not saying that because I want you to have a boyfriend.”

The last comment brought a laugh to escape the brunette’s lips, taking hold of his hand that was resting on her knee. “Thank you, Carlos. I just, I don’t know. He was drunk when he sent that, he’ll probably just want to forget it.”

“I’m going to be brutally honest with you, okay?” Carlos tightens her hand in his, silently telling her that everything will be fine. He turns to face the brunette fully, needing to look her straight in the eye when he tells her what he’s about to say.

“You broke his heart.” He starts, the four little words felt like a stab in the gut for the small girl. “But if you want this. If you really, really, really want this. It has to be you that makes the first step. Because no matter how much he still loves you, he won’t be the first one to make a move. Not this time. He thinks that this is what you want and wants to respect your wishes. So, Nini, I’m telling you, it has to be you that fights for it. Fight for him, prove to him that you still love him and will do anything to get him back.”

The brunette listened carefully to every word he said. He was right. She was the one that ended things, it should be her who tries to pull them back together. Even if it ends poorly, at least she can say she tried. She fought for what she wanted, and if that wasn’t enough then maybe it just isn’t their time.

Nini nods in understanding with a small smile graced on her face, “Let's fight then.”

* * *

A beam of light shone through his curtains, straight into his eyes. Ricky groans, turning over in his bed pulling his pillow to rest on top of his head, an attempt to shield the sun from eyes. The boy had an internal debate on whether he should get up and ready for the day, but the pounding in his head was seriously fighting for its right to stay in bed.

After a few more minutes of lying in bed, his eyes closed but not quite asleep. He hears a bunch of banging coming from the kitchen. Ricky knew it was probably just Big Red trying to make breakfast, that boy didn’t know how to cook without banging every single pot and pan against every single surface.

Pulling himself out of bed, he drags himself into the bathroom across the hall washing his face and brushing his teeth, trying his best to wake himself up. He grabs the bottle of aspirin, popping two pills into his mouth, washing them down with his water hoping to at least reduce the throbbing pain.

Ricky brings his phone to life squinting at the screen, the bright light was too much for his hungover mind to handle. He quickly dims the brightness, as he unlocks his phone. Instead of being welcomed to his home screen, the last app he had used the other night was displayed on the screen.

No.

This couldn’t be fucking happening.

Rereading his text over and over again to the pretty brunette that constantly lived in his mind. He shouldn’t have drunk, he shouldn’t have even thought to text her. Everything was just so complicated with seeing her again, and that talk out in the park last week. Ricky didn’t know what to do.

He should ignore it, right? She didn’t say anything, so maybe he should just take that as a sign.

Ricky sighs, running a hand through his hair. He was literally the dumbest guy out there. Suddenly the smell of bacon started drifting into his room, the red-head was really pulling out the best hangover breakfast. Pulling himself out of his room, he pads his way into the kitchen curiously.

There were eggs and pancakes already set out on the table, and Big Red was placing the last bits of bacon onto the plate. Turning around the red-head nearly screams, “Bro! Don’t fucking do that! You scared the crap out of me.” He cries, putting a hand to his racing heart.

“I wasn’t trying to do anything,” Ricky laughs, taking a seat at the table, his roommate following closely behind.

As the two friends start eating, Big Red couldn’t help himself. Now that Ricky was sober, maybe he’ll answer about the girl he was talking about last night. The boy looks over at Ricky who was drowning his pancake in syrup, “Last night was interesting.” He comments.

Ricky’s head snaps in his direction, “What do you mean? What did I do?” He questions, nervously.

Big Red shakes his head taking a sip of his coffee, “Well, you talked a lot. But it was mostly about this girl, you kept calling her blossom though. Unless that’s her name, I don’t really know who she is.”

The curly-headed boy groans, running his hand through his messy curls. “I did?” Not wanting to believe that he basically talked about his ex-girlfriend all night, to his roommate that had no idea about said girlfriend.

“Yeah, you did.” The red-head nods in response, watching as Ricky starts staring down at his pancakes, not moving to take a bite or to continue the conversation.

Big Red sighs, “I’m going to ask you once, you can say anything or nothing, but Ricky, what’s going on?”

Ricky sighs, picking up his fork poking at his breakfast, “Do you remember like a week or two ago, you guys got really excited about this girl you matched me with?” He starts, looking up at Big Red who looked confused for a moment but nods as the memory of that night started to flood his thoughts.

“Yeah, she was pretty, like the prettiest.” Big Red answers.

Ricky chuckles, “Yeah, I know. She’s my ex-girlfriend.”

“Excuse me, what?” Big Red deadpans.

“Yeah. Imagine my surprise when you guys matched me with her.” Ricky mutters in response, taking a small bite from his breakfast as he tries to figure out how to even start to explain what’s been going on the last two weeks.

Big Red was patient, he noticed that the last two weeks Ricky hadn’t exactly been himself so he understood if it was difficult to just spill about his entire life before they had met. He continued to munch on his breakfast, while Ricky just pushed his own around.

The brunette bites his lip, “We dated for 3 years in high school. And were friends longer than that. And remember how Seb wanted to introduce me to that one girl at EJ’s party?” He asks, not waiting for a response as he continues, “It was her. It was weird seeing her after so long. I’m not going to lie, I miss her and I think I still love her.” He trails off, stabbing his pancake once more but not moving to bring it up to his mouth.

“You think?” The red-head questions.

Ricky nods, “Drunk me definitely is.” He cringes, his eyes lingering on his phone for a moment reminding himself of the dreadful text he had sent the brunette.

Big Red eyes him curiously, “I know, you talked about her all night. It was kind of obvious.” He chuckles, sipping on his coffee that had turned lukewarm having made it before he started breakfast, a poor mistake on his end.

Instead of verbally clarifying to the red-head what he had actually meant, he simply opened up his voice showing him the drunk text sent the night before. Big Red carefully took it from his grasp, eyes flitting across the screen as he read the barely coherent message.

His eyes widened in shock, “Dude.” He mutters, not quite sure what to say. “I know,” Ricky groans, dropping his fork on the table pushing his face into his hands in embarrassment.

“Well, what are you going to do about it?” The red-head questions. If he were in Ricky’s position, he wouldn’t know what to do either.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” He questions, watching Ricky as he brings his head back up to look at his roommate seriously.

Ricky nods, “I’m going to ignore it. And if she wants to talk about it, fine. But there’s no way in hell I’m starting that conversation.” He insists, taking the last bite of his breakfast. “I’m going to sleep the day away; my head is killing me.” He utters as he drops his plate in the sink, retreating back to his room.

Big Red was left in the kitchen a little dumbfounded, “That boy needs some help.” He shakes his head to himself, as he makes his way to clean up the mess that he had left all over the stove.

* * *

“I can’t do it!” Nini exclaims nervously.

Carlos and Kourtney were sitting at the foot of her bed as she tried her best to draft a text to respond to Ricky’s. The pair had caught Kourtney up on the entire situation the following morning, having shown up with coffee too eager in comparison to the pair that were sitting on the brunette’s bed.

The two friends watch the frantic girl as she tries to figure out what to text her ex-boyfriend, typing out a message and deleting halfway through at least fifteen times from what Carlos had counted. Kourtney handed over a donut to Carlos as the brunette continued to mumble what she was typing out loud. An idea popped into Carlos’s mind, it had to be much better than whatever she was doing now. It gave her less time to chicken out.

“You want to fight, right?” He questions as he takes a bite from his donut, repeating their conversation the other night.

The brunette nods, looking up at the pair curiously. Kourtney’s attention moves to Carlos taking a large sip from her coffee intrigued on what the dancer had in mind. He was always thinking up some outrageous ideas.

After swallowing the food in his mouth, he starts, “Well, he’s really good friends with Seb. What if you went over to his apartment? That way you don’t back out.” He suggests, thinking it was quite the plan. Nini’s eyes widened in shock, it was a risky idea.

“That might actually work,” Kourtney points at Carlos. “Think about it Nins. If you go, what's the worst he can do? Not let you in? Not answer?”

“No, no. You’re right.” Nini sighs, running her fingers through her long hair pursing her lips together nervously. “Nothing that bad could happen, yeah, yeah.” She continues to nod, a poor attempt at trying to convince herself.

Showing up at his apartment could be singlehandedly the best or the worst thing she could. She was never the bold one when it came to their relationship. Ricky was the one that initiated their first kiss, asked her out on their first date, to be his girlfriend, to just about every important milestone. But Carlos was right, it’s her turn. It has to be her.

She _has_ to fight.

“Text Seb.” She orders, eyes locking with her roommate. “Get me that address.”

* * *

_4123_. The big blue numbers read on the plaque, right beside the large brown door. Nini had been standing in front of that door for seven minutes. Yes, she kept track. Every time she raised her fist to knock she chickened out, she must look really dumb just standing there.

Nini exhales, shaking her body out hoping to rid her nerves, she raises her fist to knock on the door. “This is the one. This is going to be the time I knock. Don’t fucking chicken out Nini. You got this, it’s Ricky. Come on. This is it.” She mumbles, talking herself up to finally knock on the wooden door.

But before Nini could even make contact, or retract, who knows if she was actually going to knock, the door swings open. The brunette’s eyes widen, feeling her heart jump right out of her chest. She was frozen in her spot, fist still raised, eyes shut immediately, pursing her lips in horror. This was definitely a mistake, she was too scared to face the curly-haired boy that lived in the apartment.

A finger lands on her fist, tapping it twice trying to get the brunette’s attention. After a moment and a deep breath later, she opens one eye nervously. Instead of her ex-boyfriend standing in front of her, it was a red-headed boy that she had never met before, he looked just about her age. Her fist drops, letting her other eye open as she frowns slightly.

Was this the wrong apartment? Has she been standing in front of the wrong door for the last ten minutes?

“You look familiar,” The red-head squints analyzing the brunette’s features trying to pinpoint where he had seen her from.

Nini’s face flushes for a second not really sure what to do. She must have looked so stupid when he opened the door. The brunette runs a hand through her hair, “I, uhm, I’m looking for Ricky. I don’t really know if I have the right apartment honestly. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to just stand outside your door, and I-”

“Nini?” The boy interrupts the girl’s rambling.

Her brows furrowed in confusion, she hadn’t introduced herself, maybe they’ve had a class together or they had met briefly at a party once but she couldn’t recall having met him before. She nods nonetheless, “Have we met before?” She asks, as she tries to wrack her brain for any kind of memory of the red-head.

He chuckles, “No, I’m Big Red. Ricky’s roommate.” Sticking his hand out as he introduces himself to the brunette.

“Big…Red?” She questions as she shakes his hand.

“Yeah, don’t ask. But Ricky’s in the kitchen, I’ve got to go meet my girlfriend.” He shifts, moving around the brunette making his way down the hall, leaving the door wide open for her.

She stands at the door, not quite sure what to do. She could easily just shut the door and leave, but she also really, really wanted to go in and fix things. Her eyes fix on the hallway leading into the apartment. Just take one step, one after the other, and you’ll be there standing in front of him. It takes one step, one step.

“You can do it, Nini.” Her head snaps in the direction of the voice. Big Red had stopped halfway to the elevator watching as Nini hadn’t moved from her spot after he left. “I can tell you want to fix things. You know how he feels, do what you have to do.”

Nini sends a small smile to the boy as she takes one more deep breath and enters the apartment. She kicks her shoes off, closing the door behind her. Walking as slowly as she could towards where she assumed the kitchen was.

Finally spotting the boy sitting at the table, typing away on his laptop glancing to his sprawled out notes every so often. He hadn’t heard her enter, which didn’t surprise her. Ricky used to get scared by her a lot because of how quiet she walked.

“Ricky.” She calls.

Instantly recognizing the voice, he snaps his head in her direction standing up rather too quickly hitting the table with his knee. The contact caused him to yelp out in pain as he doubled over to rub his hand over his knee.

The brunette’s eyes widen, “Oh my god, Ricky, are you okay?” She rushes over, kneeling in front of him as she puts her hand on top of his, rubbing her thumb along his skin comfortingly.

A few seconds pass with Nini fretting over his knee asking if he needed ice or anything else really. “Blossom, you do know that I played football for four years? I can handle a bruised knee.” He jokes with the brunette, sitting back down in his chair. Her heart jumped when he let the nickname he had given her many years ago slip from his mouth.

“What are you even doing here, Nini?” he questions after their laughter subsided.

Looking up at the boy in front of her, suddenly everything came crashing down. She remembers they haven’t joked like that in two years, have barely seen each other in two years. She remembers the initial reason for her showing up to his apartment. Nini couldn’t help the tears begin to build up. Her emotions were all over the place, from guilt, regret, anxiety, she just wanted to go back to two years ago when they were happy.

“I-I’m s-sorry, Ricky.” She stutters, “Please f-forgive me, I’ll do anything.” She begs, from her spot on the floor, a tear escaping her eye as she keeps hers locked on Ricky’s.

The curly-headed boy didn’t know what to do. He watched as the love of his life cry on the floor begging for forgiveness. His heart aches for the brunette, but she hurt him deeply. He shakes his head, taking a hold of her hands, leaning forward on his knees, “Why now? Why didn’t you want this two years ago?”

The brunette shakes her head, “That’s not it, not at all Ricky.” She tightens her hold on his hands, “I wanted to. I just- you h-hated me. And, I don’t blame you. I deserve it. I was scared, Ricky. I love you so much that I-I was scared you were going to j-just drop me like a ball and never look back.”

More tears falling from the brunette’s eyes, Ricky opens his mouth to respond but Nini continues not realizing she had just admitted to still loving him, “Even before we started dating, people always wondered why we were friends. I would get comments and snide remarks about how I didn’t deserve you and that I would never be enough. That’s why when we started dating I got contacts, I wore more makeup, started curling my hair more often, I wore more dresses and skirts, I w-was trying to be better. I was always trying to be _enough_.”

“Nini.” Ricky softly says, pushing his chair back to join the girl on the floor never letting go of her hands, “I never hated you, I need you to know that. And I never cared what anyone else said about you, because the only person’s opinion I valued was yours. You didn’t have to change because of everyone else. I wouldn’t have left you.”

“Yes, yes you would.” She sniffles wiping her tears away, “I wasn’t the prettiest girl I know. I mean, hey, at least I had my brain going for me. But, it was like, walking around the halls I would notice how those girls would look at me like they were better than me. And yeah, I’m not that pretty, I ge-”

“Will you shut up?” Ricky mutters, moving to cradle her face gently in his hands.

Nini rolls her eyes pushing at his chest causing him to fall back, putting his hands out behind him to support himself from crashing onto the floor. The brunette needed her space, being too close to him, especially when she was spilling out all of her insecurities was just too much for her to handle at once.

“Do you want to know something?” He bites irritated, not waiting for a response as he continues, “You know I have tinder, we both do. I compare every single girl to you. And after swiping through so many goddamn people, you were by far the most beautiful.” The boy sighs as he searches the brunette’s eyes, trying to figure out if his message got through to her.

The small girl focuses her attention on her hands that were clasped together in her lap. “Why did you swipe?” She questions, something that she’s been wondering for a while. Deciding to ignore what he had just told her, it didn’t matter how much he told her that, she would never believe him.

Ricky chuckles, “I could ask you the same thing blossom. I mean you did swipe first.” He winks when the brunette lifts her head to shoot him an annoyed look.

The curly-haired boy raised an eyebrow when she didn’t answer, prompting her to continue. The small girl sighs, shifting her position to cross her legs over the other instead of kneeling. Ricky mimicking her motions waiting for her to continue.

“Fine, if you must know,” She rolls her eyes at the boy whose mouth turned into a sly smirk as she spoke, “My roommate, Carlos, swiped on you.”

“Oh.” His grin faltered.

It was Nini’s turn to smirk, she pokes at his cheek a few times, “What? Were you hoping it was me that swiped on you?” She beams at the curly-haired boy.

Ricky shrugs, “I guess. I mean, who wouldn’t want a beautiful girl swiping on them?” He laughs, as she scrunches her nose at the compliment, clearly not taking it well.

“Shut up,” her face flushes smacking his leg in warning, “Your turn Bowen. Why did you swipe on me?”

“Asides from the obvious?” He winks, laughing as she smacks him again. “No, but seriously it wasn’t me either. My friends swiped on you, I had no idea until they started screaming in excitement about you coming up as a match.”

Her brows furrow, “Screaming? Why?” The boy smirks once more, “They see, what I see.” He chuckles at the brunette, who glares at his comment.

Once silence envelopes them once more, the pair's thoughts going back to the original reason Nini had shown up at his place. Ricky coughs clearing his throat taking a hold of her small hands once more, running his thumbs over her knuckles.

“Nini. I forgive you. I want to try us again.” He confesses softly, looking into her deep brown orbs, as she slowly takes in what he had just said. The brunette couldn’t believe it. This seemed far too easy and wasn’t sure why he had forgiven her in the first place.

Before Nini could even muster up a response, Ricky continues, “But, I don’t want us to date. Not yet anyways. Nini, I still love you, I do. It’s just, I think we should take our time, I’m in no rush.”

One of the hardest things he had to admit. No matter how much Ricky wanted to hug and kiss her again, there was still two years of heartbreak that lingered. That won’t go away overnight, they needed to restart and get to know each other once more. Neither of them will like it, but Ricky knows it’ll be worth it in the end.

The brunette taking in every word, her heart stopped for a moment when he said he didn’t want them to date. That was until he threw in the not yet. That’s what kept her grounded in that moment. She had to admit that he was right, they needed to work back into trusting each other again, getting caught up in what they had missed in the last two years.

Nini nods in understanding, “I haven’t told you yet. But, I love you. I never stopped and I don’t think I ever will. And you’re right, we can take as long as we need. I just don’t want to go back to a life where you’re not in it. I’m really, really, really sorry.” She apologizes once more, tears building up in her eyes once more.

“Hey, hey,” Ricky whispers, pulling on her hand, “Come here.” He orders, letting the brunette climb into his lap as he hugged her impossibly close to his body, drawing circles on her lower back.

“We’ll be okay.” He reminds her, knowing that was exactly what she needed to hear.

The brunette nods, pushing her face into his neck as she lets his warm body comfort her. After a long two years, she finally had him back. It might not be in the way she would’ve wanted, but it was better than nothing.

Eventually. She continues to remind herself. They’ll eventually get there, and everything is going to be just fine.

* * *

A notification from her phone pings from across the kitchen, she quickly goes to check to see a text has come in from the curly-haired boy that hasn’t left her mind in the last while.

> _Ricky: Hey, I need to get something at the mall today. Do you want to come?_

Nini smiles as she quickly types out a response, the boy promising to pick her up in the next ten minutes. The brunette hurriedly finishes making her sandwich as she eats as fast as she could before Ricky arrived.

As the girl was chowing down on her sandwich, Carlos waltzes into the kitchen, “Oh my god, Nini. Slow down or you might choke.” He laughs as he makes his way to the fridge taking out some leftovers from the other night and tossing them into the microwave.

The brunette shakes her head, “Can’t,” she says taking another bite, “Ricky’s picking me up soon.” She manages to respond through her full mouth.

Carlos’s eyes widened in shock. He had known about the success of her visit the week prior, Nini coming home that night retelling everything that had gone down. Carlos was proud of himself to say the least, he deserves a pat on the back he thinks.

“Really, now?” He smirks, taking the container out of the microwave once it beeped. Grabbing a fork out of the drawer, taking a bite as he watches his roommate try to finish the bite in her mouth before speaking again.

“Yeah, we’re going to the mall. He said he needs to get something.” She answers, taking the last bite of her sandwich tossing the plate into the sink.

The boy shakes his head at his roommate, as he watches her try to break the food down in her mouth, having a bit of a harder time than the last few bites. “If only he could see you now,” Carlos laughs, shoveling more food into his mouth.

Nini blushes a little embarrassed, “You seem to forget that he’s known me since we were kids. This,” The brunette manages, swallowing the last of her lunch as she gestures to her face, “is nothing new.”

Carlos shrugs, “You’re ridiculous.” He laughs, before Nini could make it out of the kitchen to grab her purse from her room, “And you know he doesn’t need anything at the mall, right?”

“What?” Nini’s brows furrowed in confusion, turning back to look at Carlos who was taking small bites out of his lunch.

“It’s an excuse Nini. He just wants to hang out with you.” He tells her, thinking it was clearly obvious. What regular 20-year old man needs something from the mall, and casually invites the girl he is in love with? No one.

Nini rolls her eyes turning back around to head to her room, “Shut up.”

“Can’t wait for you to come home tonight and tell me I was right!” He calls after her.

“Fuck off!”

* * *

“So,” Nini starts, as the pair walk towards the mall after Ricky had pulled into one of the many parking spots. The mall was never busy on weekdays especially during regular work hours, “What was it that you needed to get?”

Ricky chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck, “Nothing really, kind of just wanted to hang out with you.” He admits, he hadn’t really thought his entire plan through. He figured once they got to the mall Nini would forget that he needed anything, but nothing gets by her. He should’ve known.

The girl groans tossing her head back. Definitely not the reaction he expected, “Well, if you don’t want to hang out with me, I can just drive you back.” He offers, already starting to turn back to the car a little hurt that the brunette didn’t want to hang out with him.

Nini’s eyes widen at his offer, quickly grabbing his hand interlocking their fingers as she drags him towards the shopping centre. “Ricky, don’t be ridiculous. Of course, I want to hang out with you.” She reassures.

“That’s not exactly the response you get from someone that does want to hang out with you.” He points out, letting her pull him into the building.

“It’s not that, it’s just Carlos told me you didn’t actually need anything at the mall, and just wanted to spend time with me. Which, I’m all for, don’t get me wrong. I just hate when he’s right.” She groans again, as they walk through the nearly empty mall, hands swinging together back and forth neither wanting to let go.

Ricky laughs, her explanation making him feel instantly better, “Well, maybe I do need something.”

Nini eyes him curiously, wondering where he was going with this. “Food. That’s what I need.” He finishes. The request brought Nini to erupt in a fit of laughter, of course that’s where his mind had gone.

“We don’t want you starving, now do we?” She laughs, hopping slightly as they make their way to the food court.

The pair continue to chat, catching up on one another’s lives. As they continued to jump from one topic to the other, they couldn’t help but feel like no time had passed since they had last seen each other. Like they were still that happy couple that loved each other so much, spending all their days together, thinking they could conquer the world.

Despite having already eaten lunch, Nini still ordered a burger with fries, thinking she was going to save half of it for later. As Nini finishes the last bite of her meal, she frowns down at the tray that was sitting in front of her.

“I was planning on saving half of that,” she pouts, looking back up at Ricky who was laughing in his seat.

His eyes squinting slightly from smiling so widely, “You? Nini Salazar-Roberts saving half of her meal to eat later. Not a chance.” He continues to laugh, popping a fry in his mouth.

Nini scoffs, “Shut up, Ricky. I could have!” She tries to defend herself.

“No, baby, you really couldn’t.” The pair laugh at their banter, when suddenly they both stop realizing Ricky’s nickname slip up. Neither sure of what to do, Ricky coughs uncomfortably, “I-I’m sorry. It’s ju-”

The brunette shakes her head, “Ricky, it’s fine. Really. You called me that a lot, it’s okay, I get it.”

“No, it’s not. We’re trying to take things slow and take our time.” He mutters, looking down at the table, “I’ll try my best not to say it again. At least until we’re ready for that.”

Nini grimaces at the reminder that they weren’t dating. Everything had just felt so normal, like how things used to be. It was like they were seventeen all over again, and hanging out at their local mall back home in Salt Lake. But that wasn’t the case. They were just friends now, no matter how much she wanted them to be more.

“As long as you still call me blossom, I’m okay with that.” She smiles.

The curly-haired boy returns the smile as he recalls the first time he had called Nini blossom. They were probably around eight or nine, and Nini’s moms had planned to check out the cherry blossoms bloom. And of course, Nini begged to bring Ricky along. When they had gotten to the field, Nini couldn’t help but smile and talk about how pretty they were. Ricky told her that she was pretty, just like cherry blossoms. And the nickname from that day forward, kind of just stuck.

“You’re really something, aren’t you blossom?” He chuckles, popping the last of the fries in his mouth moving to collect their trays and garbage.

The brunette smiles widely as she follows Ricky over to throw everything out, “So, what else did you want to do today?” Nini inquires, as they walk through the mall.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the mall, window shopping and Nini even had tried on a few things she thought about getting. It was nearing seven when they started their walk back to Ricky’s car, having spent way too much time at the mall for buying nothing but food.

The car ride home was very quiet with low music playing from the speakers of his car. Nini couldn’t help but hum along, when suddenly her apartment building came into sight. She didn’t want to leave him just yet, having had too much fun with him the last few hours. But she knew the day had to come to an end eventually.

Ricky parked right in front of her complex. Ricky insisted on walking her at least to the front doors, turning to face the brunette as they start their goodbyes. Nini smiles pulling him tightly into a hug. “I had a lot of fun today.” She whispers into his ear, the hair on the back of his neck standing up since her mouth was so close to his ear.

The boy pulls back from the hug, smiling down at her. “I did too, blossom.”

Nini’s arms were still around his neck from the hug, “I missed you Ricky. A lot.” She tells him, drawing her lip between her teeth nervously.

Ricky couldn’t stop himself. The second he saw Nini’s teeth press down into her lip, his brain went fuzzy. Like he had no control, he leans in quickly planting his lips right onto hers. Nini squeaks in surprise, letting her eyes fall shut embracing the moment, because who knows how long this was going to last.

Eagerly, Nini leans up closer to the boy running a hand through his curls, tugging every so often eliciting a groan from deep in the boy’s throat. She begins to deepen the kiss, Ricky responding instantly, his arms tightening around her waist. Applying pressure on her lower back causing her body to fall right into his. The contact of their hips brought Ricky out of his haze, reminding him that was definitely something people who were just friends do.

“Wait, wait,” Ricky pulls back breathless, their foreheads pressing against each other’s, “We’re supposed to be taking our time.”

Nini nods, “I’m sorry.” She utters, trying to even out her breathing.

Ricky shoots her a confused look, “Why are you sorry? I kissed you.”

“For everything.” She sighs, “I still love you Ricky.” She whispers.

“I know, blossom. I still love you too.” He mutters quietly, only for her to hear. He runs a thumb along her lower back, where his hand had been resting.

Nini shakes her head, pulling her head back to disconnect their foreheads, wanting to look at his entire face when she tells him what’s been eating up at her the last few days. “Ricky, I told you that night that I didn’t love you. Which is a lie. You spent the last two years thinking that I no longer loved you. So, it looks like I have two years of ``I love you’s’ to make up for.” She smiles, “I love you Ricky.”

The boy grins down at the brunette, his heart swelling as she continues to repeat those three little words over and over again. When she repeats the words for the ninth time, Ricky laughs, “Are you going to tell me you love me 730 times right here, right now?” Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Nini couldn’t help but beam up at the boy, “I can if you want me to.”

He shakes his head at her persistence, “It’s okay, blossom. I should probably get going.” He tells her, as he pulls her in for one more hug.

“I love you,” Nini whispers, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling back making her way to the apartment door.

“Hey, Nini,” Ricky calls one last time. The brunette turned around to look at the curly-haired man once more before heading up to her apartment, “I love you too.”

Nini’s face softens, “Number eleven. I love you.”

Ricky laughs as he makes his way back to his car, his smile never leaving his face his entire way home.

* * *

“Hey Nini!” Ashlyn calls to the brunette, chasing after her before she could make it too far.

The girl turns around to see the red-head approaching her, Nini sending her a bright smile, “Hey Ashlyn, what’s up?” She asks her classmate, having only spoken to the girl a handful of times mostly for class.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come by my place Friday? We like having a few friends over all the time, and I’ve been meaning to ask if you were interested.” The girl’s face flushes as she rambles about their usual friend hang-outs.

Nini was slightly shocked at the invitation, “Really? Why would you want to have me there?” The brunette questions as the two girls make their way out of the building.

“Well, I’ve been wanting to get to know you more. You seem really cool and nice, and it would be nice to have another girl around. You know, being EJ’s cousin most of his friends are guys and they aren’t exactly always fun to be around.” Ashlyn admits, tucking some hair behind her ear.

The brunette couldn’t help but smile at the thought. She knew exactly what she meant, when she dated Ricky they would hang out with his teammates from time to time, and it was like they brought the game off the field with lots of roughhousing each other as a joke.

Nodding in understanding, she smiles at Ashlyn, “I would love to. Just text me the details, and let me know if you need me to bring anything.” The brunette accepts the invitation easily.

The two girls chatter eagerly before they had to part ways, Nini heading back to her apartment and Ashlyn heading off to work. Nini promising she’ll figure out what to bring for Friday even if Ashlyn insisted on her not doing so.

Friday was going to be interesting to say the least. Both girls weren’t aware of what it was going to bring.

* * *

“Have fun on your date!” Nini shouts down the hall before making her way out of the apartment, a box of cookies and a tray of cupcakes in hand. She was thankful she had decided to buy the cupcake travel container when she did.

Making the short walk to the Caswell’s house, Nini lost in thought when she approached the house. Their campus was in the other direction, so she never ventured by the Caswell’s house other than for a party. When the house slowly came into view, it was weird to say the least. It was so calm and clean, there were no people littered or red solo cups littered across their lawn. It was actually rather welcoming.

Taking the short few steps up the porch she struggles for a moment shifting the trays in her arms finally being able to ring the doorbell, also something she’s never done at their house. Instead of the red-head, the other Caswell had opened the door with a bright smile on his face.

“Nini, right?” He asks, taking the trays from the girl helping her into the house.

The brunette nods with a small smile on her face. “I, uh, Ashlyn told me not to, but like I just couldn’t show up empty handed. So, there’s a variety of cookies in there; chocolate chip, double chocolate, red velvet with this cream cheese kind of filling, and oh, those cupcakes ar-”

“You ramble when you’re nervous, don’t you?” The raven-haired man leads her into the house, dropping off the treats into the kitchen.

“That obvious, huh?” She laughs.

EJ shakes his head, “It’s fine. There’s only going to be 6 of us including you, there’s nothing to be too worried about. And we don’t really do much, mostly video games, movies, you know, usual friend things.” He laughs. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Gina, our other two friends will probably arrive soon.”

Guiding the brunette into the living room where Gina was sitting on one of the couches continuously slamming her finger on the controller trying to shoot one of her opponents. The girl’s tongue was sticking out to the side as she tried to aim, but failed miserably.

“You’re doing it all wrong.” Nini blurts, taking a seat next to the curly-haired girl, EJ on the other side of his girlfriend.

“Nini, hi! Ashlyn’s told me all about you, I think she’s just in the bathroom.” She looks over to the brunette, and back to the video game. Thinking for a moment she hands the controller to the smaller girl. “You seem to know what you’re talking about, why don’t you show us your skills.” She laughs, leaning into her boyfriend’s side.

Nini chuckles, taking hold of the controller changing the gun options to her preferred gun choice. Leaning forward onto her knees focusing on the game, completely forgetting about her surroundings. During high school, she had fallen in love with _Call of Duty: Black Ops._ It’s always been her favourite game, and many people were so surprised at how good she is. When playing multiplayer with Ricky’s teammates, she was always the one who had the best kill-death ratio, or to avid gamers KDR.

The brunette was so focused on the game she had realized the three people entering the room. That was until a voice, she somewhat recognized, interrupting her concentration.

“Whoa, EJ did you suddenly get better overnight or something?” Big Red asks, eyes trained on the TV for a moment looking over to his friend who happened to be empty handed.

“Nini?” Ricky calls, surprised to see the brunette sitting on his friend’s couch.

She smiles sheepishly at everyone, as she pauses the game setting the controller down on the coffee table. Everyone’s attention was on the pair who couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other.

“Uh, hello?” EJ interrupts, Gina smacking him silently telling him to read the room.

Nini coughs, clearing her throat, “Ashlyn invited me.” She informs him, knowing exactly the question that was running through his mind.

“So, uh,” Ashlyn starts, sitting down on the opposing couch Big Red following closely behind. While Ricky opted to sit on the armrest next to Nini, “How do you guys know each other?”

The brunette sees Big Red trying to fight a smirk as the other three friends look at them expectantly. Ricky ducks his head chuckling lowly glancing to the brunette who had a blush beginning to grow across her cheeks.

“Guys, this is Nini,” he gestures to her, “My ex-girlfriend.”

His friends’ eyes widening in shock, not quite sure what to say. Nini giggles, leaning into his side pushing her face into the crook of his arm. Ricky laughs alongside her, as his hand moves into her hair for a moment before dropping it down to her lap.

“Are you sure?” EJ looks at them oddly, knowing exes don’t act the way that they are. Gina smacks him once more, “Ignore him, we all do.” The girl tells Nini.

The brunette erupts into another fit of laughter. Ashlyn still watching the interaction between them, “So, it’s okay that I invited Nini tonight?” Wanting to make sure things wouldn’t be awkward between the two exes.

“More than okay, Ash.” Ricky reassures smiling down at the brunette who was staring back at the controller she had abandoned earlier. He laughs tugging a lock of her hair, “Blossom, you want to keep playing, don’t you?”

She nods shyly, Ricky encouraging her to continue where she had left off. Eagerly she grabs the controller unpausing the game, getting back into gamer Nini mode. Ricky laughs watching the brunette, as he makes his way to sit in between her legs, just like he had done when they were still dating.

The brunette instinctively moves to capture him in between her arms, the controller resting just over his collarbone, as her fingers rapidly move around the controller. Gina lightly presses her toe into Ricky’s leg, bringing his attention back to his other friends.

“We’re talking about this later.” The curly-haired girl whispers.

Ricky laughs, “We can talk about it now if you want. She probably won’t hear. But we’re okay.”

His four friends sigh, letting it go for the moment. Once Nini finishes another round she asks if anyone else wants to play, or to play along with her. The only person amongst the group that was willing to play against her was Big Red.

Nini happily maneuvers her way out of her seat to sit next to Big Red excitedly, the pair talking about game strategies and their favourite maps to play. The pair sucked into their own little world.

Ashlyn sighs, looking over to her friends who were scrolling through their phones mindlessly chatting. “You know,” she starts, “I brought Nini over, because usually the guys are the ones that get sucked into video games. She’s just as bad as Red.” She huffs, moving to squish in between Gina and Ricky who had moved onto the couch where Nini was seated previously.

Ricky laughs, “She’s loved video games since we were kids. But, Black Ops has been her favourite since high school, one of the best players I’ve ever seen.” He admits honestly.

His friends noted how Ricky’s voice softens each time he talked about her. Like, if he were going to speak too loudly he might just burst like a firework, proclaiming everything that he loves about her.

EJ and Gina began to get hungry, so they made their way into the kitchen searching for something to eat. Leaving Ricky and Ashlyn on the couch, watching the two focused gamers trying, nearly screaming at the game.

“So, you and Nini, huh?” Ashlyn starts turning to face the boy.

The boy’s face flushes, “Yeah, we’re fine now, trust me!” He rushes out.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that.” Ashlyn jokes. But before Ricky could respond Big Red and Nini shout loudly, jumping up hugging the other as they lead their team to victory. Ricky couldn’t help but chuckle at his best friend, and the girl he was not-so secretly in love with.

The pair set their controllers down making their way to the other couch, Nini smiling widely as she stands in front of the boy. Ricky reaches his hand to grab hers, “You miss it, don’t you?” He asks.

Nini nods, “Yeah, and Red is the best to play with and against. It was an honour kind sir.” She dramatically bows to the red-head in front of her.

“Please, the pleasure was all mine.” He laughs copying her motions, “It’s hard finding a good player, usually it’s just me. The only other person that I can stand playing with is Ricky.” He jokes.

“I may have taught him a thing or two,” she smiles. “Oh, Ashlyn, I know you said not to but I couldn’t help myself. There’s a bunch of cookies and cupcakes in the kitchen that I made.”

The red-head shoots her a look, “Nini, you didn’t have to.” She says getting up, dragging her boyfriend towards the kitchen.

Nini plops herself down next to Ricky, hugging his arm closer to her as she leans into his side. “Number ninety-two, I love you.” She whispers, propping her chin on his shoulder.

Ricky laughs, running his thumb along her hand. Over the last two weeks, Nini took any chance to tell him that she loves him. Whenever they hung out, she would find a way to slip it in, counting down each one. When they talked on the phone she always whispered an ‘I love you’ before hanging up. Ricky had found it quite endearing that she was sticking to her promise, wanting to make up for the last two years.

“I love you too.” He replies.

“Later, will you walk me home?” She asks, with a hopeful glint in her eye.

The curly-haired boy laughs, “Of course. Now come on, I want some of the infamous Salazar-Roberts’ cookies.” He drags her off the couch, pulling her towards the kitchen. The pair instantly sliding into the conversation that was being had around the room.

Definitely not the night she expected, but she wasn’t mad about it.

* * *

“Ricky!” Nini squeals, insisting on the boy setting her back down on the ground having been parading her around on his shoulder. The brunette was incredibly embarrassed being out at a park, the pair deciding to go out for a picnic seeing as the weather was just perfect for it.

The boy laughs, finally letting the girl’s feet touch the ground once more. His hands never leave her hips, as he smiles down at the brunette. “You didn’t like being tall for once?” He chuckles, tightening his grip on her hips.

Nini shakes her head defiantly, “Definitely not. I’m okay with being short, I think it’s my thing.” Ricky continues to smile down at her, to which Nini couldn’t help but laugh despite him not having said a word to elicit such a reaction.

“Guess what?” Nini manages through her giggles, but before he could ask Nini throws her arms around his neck hugging him closer to her body. “Number two hundred and forty-eight, I love you.”

Ricky laughs, letting his arms wrap around her small frame. “Are you ever going to stop with that?” He chuckles.

The brunette shakes her head, “Not until I reach seven hundred and thirty, even then. I’ll tell you I love you more times than that.” She mumbles into his shoulder. “Oops, I guess we’re at two hundred and forty-nine.” She giggles.

* * *

Nini was casually laying on her bed, her feet dangling off the side of the bed as she turned to face Ricky who was typing away at his laptop on her desk. It had been four weeks since she had met all of his friends, and within that time frame, they had hung out a few more times. Nini even introducing Kourtney to the group, while Seb finally introduced his boyfriend to all of his friends. They had slipped easily into a good group dynamic.

Kourtney instantly got along with Ashlyn and Gina, being the exact girl friend that Ashlyn had been searching for the last little while. Nini hung out with them on occasion, but during their group hangouts, she preferred to play video games with Big Red or teasing EJ about his poor gaming skills.

The brunette was thrilled her friends got along with Ricky’s. It felt like everything was beginning to fall into place. Her heart felt full, thinking of all the good friends she’s made and how she finally has Ricky back in her life. It may not be how she always pictured it, but they were working their way there. And that’s all that mattered to Nini.

Sometimes she wondered if he ever regretted forgiving her. Constantly thinking that she didn’t deserve to be loved by him, not after their break up. Her insecurities still ate up at her, wondering if this was some fever dream, and one day she was going to wake up and he’d be gone again.

She hated the mornings she woke with her heart beating out of her chest, frightened that it really was all a dream. She would quickly make her way through her phone to the messaging app to see Ricky’s name at the top of list, being the last person she had texted the night before. She would instantly feel relief course through her body, being able to relax once more.

Ricky has such a tight hold on her heart, she doesn’t think he quite knows it. She was downright scared thinking of the day Ricky comes to the conclusion that he didn’t want her, and it would be him leaving this time. And she knows she wouldn’t stop him, no matter how much she would want to fight. Sometimes there are battles you aren’t meant to win. And she prays to whatever god was out there, that this one fight, she wins.

“Hey beautiful, what are you thinking about?” Ricky startles her out of her train of thought, the boy deciding to take a break from whatever he was working on. His face hovered just over the brunette’s as he pressed a kiss to her forehead gently before lying down next to her.

Nini sighs, staring up at the ceiling hands locked over her stomach. “Do you ever regret it?” She asks suddenly.

“Regret, what?” He questions, not quite sure what the brunette was talking about.

The girl’s lips purse together in thought before speaking, “Regret forgiving me.” She answers, knowing that she wouldn’t find even the littlest bit of peace if she never got his answer.

Ricky props himself up on his elbow, looking down at the brunette, “No, Nini. Never.”

“Then, why don’t I believe you?” She whispers quietly, not daring to look over at the boy.

“Nini, baby, look at me.” The boy let the term of endearment slip, but neither of them wanted to mention it. When Nini didn’t make a move, he shifted into a seating position pulling Nini up alongside him.

He cradles the girl’s face in his hands delicately, running his thumbs over her cheekbones begging her to look at him. “You are the best thing that’s happened to me. You always have been. Yes, I want to take things slow, I want to do this the right way. But, baby, that doesn’t mean that I don’t regret it. I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. Please, cherry blossom, I beg you, never think I don’t want this.” He says, pressing his forehead against hers.

Nini sighs, “It’s just hard sometimes. Like I’m going to wake up one day and you’re not here. Like you decided that I wasn’t worth it, that I’m not e-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Nini.” Ricky whispers, eyes shutting tightly trying his best to process his thoughts. “I don’t know what I can do to prove to you that you are. The only thing I can tell you right now, is that I love you. For all that you are. Nini, I’d do it all again if it meant I got to be with you at the end of the day.”

The brunette sighs once more, she’ll get there she knows. It’ll take time, but she knew this is what she wanted. “Ricky?” She says, looking deep into his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Number three hundred and sixty-five.” She cracks a smile as recognition fills through his eyes, “I love you.”

* * *

“Tell me,” Ricky smirks as he gently makes a move to her neck, his finger picking up the chain of her necklace lightly before dropping it back down, “Why do you wear this?” he questions.

Nini couldn’t help but smile bringing her hand up to her necklace where the promise ring Ricky had given her years ago laid. She remembers the day she had put it on a chain. It was three months into their break up, the girl not wanting to take the ring off but she knew that she should. They were no longer together; it only made the most sense.

Instead, she had found a chain that her mother had given her a few months ago to replace one of her necklaces where the chain broke. She slipped off the butterfly pendant and replaced it with the silver ring. The little piece of jewelry was the only thing that kept Ricky close to her heart.

“You told me to keep it.” She starts, turning to face him on the couch, “You told me you’ll love me forever. You told me I was the love of your life. And, I wasn’t ready to let your love go quite yet, so I kept it. Except, I couldn’t wear it on my finger any longer because I didn’t deserve that, it didn’t belong there anymore. So, I kept it close to my heart.” She smiles shyly.

“You still are.” He says simply.

The brunette confused what he meant, “The love of my life,” he clarifies, “It’s always been you.”

Nini slips her hand into his gently, “We’re on our way there Ricky.” She whispers, “Number Five hundred and eighty-seven, I love you.”

* * *

“Hey,” Big Red calls from his spot in the kitchen, gaining his roommate’s attention.

Ricky nods at the boy, “What’s up?” Plopping down across from him stealing a few goldfish out of the bag his friend was snacking on.

“I’m going to be honest. You and Nini? You’re not friends.” He states bluntly.

The curly-haired boy furrows his eyebrows, confused and a little bit mad at what the red-head had just said. “Yes, we are. What the fuck?” He responds.

Big Red fixes him with a serious look, “You’re not just friends.” He clarifies.

Ricky understood what his friend was insinuating towards. It was the truth after all, he and Nini had been acting like they were dating all over again, and he wasn’t upset about it. Honestly, it was exactly how they were during their pre-dating life. They were best friends who held hands, hugged all the time, attached at the hip, where you find one you’ll find the other.

The only problem was that they were no longer fifteen and oblivious. They were twenty and were well aware of the feelings the other harboured. So, what was stopping them?

Ricky knew it was himself, and maybe a little bit of her too. But they were both trying, figuring things out together, working through things together. Just like they had years ago. Ricky just didn’t know when was the right time to finally take the next step. He wanted to, but was he ready for that?

“I know.” he sighs, “I just, she’s everything to me Red. If I lose her again, I don’t know what I’ll do.” Ricky felt defeated. He knew what his heart wanted, it’s been the same for many years. This time just felt different, a little more frightening. Like one wrong move and then the game is over.

“From the minute I met Nini outside of our apartment months ago, figuring out if she wanted to fight or finally let you go. So, I’m going to tell you what you need to hear. You’re just as important to her as she is to you. You are her life, have been since you were kids. Don’t doubt your love for her, just dive in bro.” Big Red tells him honestly.

The boy no longer able to take watching them tip toe around each other like they weren’t already dating. He figured Ricky just needed a little bit of a smack to the face with the honest truth.

“You met her before that night at EJ’s?” He questions, suddenly more interested in the smallest detail he had mentioned.

Big Red nods, “Yeah. As creepy as it sounds, I watched her stare at our apartment door. She was scared. I know what Nini looks like when she’s scared, and that isn’t the same Nini I see now. Get the girl Ricky, I think you guys took your time, and you’re both ready.”

“And, if she’s not?” Ricky asks nervously.

“Trust me. She is.”

* * *

Ricky was lying in bed, his mind running wild the past few days after talking to Big Red about a certain brunette. He knew he was right, it was time he finally let the fears of her leaving him again go.

She had proven time and time again that she was here to stay. The last two months the girl tells him every day without a doubt that she loves him. No matter how many times she’s done it, his heart swoons. He knows other people might find it irritating or annoying, but he loved it. Almost as much as he loves her.

The boy’s thoughts were interrupted by a phone call, Nini’s face appearing on the screen before Ricky quickly slides the bar on the phone to answer.

The girl yawns from the other line, Ricky knew that she had an exhausting day; from work to classes to homework. She was just about ready to crash, but still called him nonetheless.

“Hey,” she whispers into the phone, “I don’t know how long I’ll last but I couldn’t not call you.”

Ricky chuckles, “Blossom, I know. Just go to bed, it’s okay. You didn’t have to call.” He reassures her.

He knew she was probably nodding off, already in bed fighting the sleep from overtaking at her, she hums into the phone, “No, Ricky. I can’t miss a day. Number six hundred and ninety-seven, I love you. We’re getting closer, baby.” She says tiredly into the phone.

The boy instantly recognized her sleepy demeanor, having let the nickname slip out. She was probably already asleep or just about. He chuckles softly, mostly to himself, “I love you too blossom. Good night.” He whispers, hanging up the phone, not waiting for a response.

He’s going to do it. Soon he promises.

* * *

“Number seven hundred and thirty.” Nini whispers, her arm tightly hugging his as they walked down the dimly lit street. The pair have gone out for a late night stroll, walking aimlessly through the Caswell's neighbourhood.

The brunette deeply inhales, pulling them to a stop she looks up at Ricky with bright wide eyes, “I love you.”

What Nini didn’t expect was the words that left Ricky’s mouth next. The boy glanced from Nini’s eyes down to her neck and back up again. “Give me your necklace.” He mutters.

“What?” She pulls away from him in shock.

Ricky shakes his head, “Just do what I say, blossom.”

Reluctantly Nini unclasp the necklace from around her neck, carefully placing it in his outstretched palm. Ricky looked at the ring that hung from the chain carefully, it still looked as beautiful as the day that he bought it when he was eighteen.

Nini watched as Ricky’s attention stayed on the little ring, examining every curve, edge and gem. She couldn’t decipher his expression, it was quite bland and she didn’t know what was going on in that moment. He kept a cold face as his eyes flitted across the little band, as if he were debating something. The brunette’s heart stopped for a moment, what if he took it back? That was the only question that was running through her mind.

Ricky peaks up at the brunette whose eyes were trained on the ring in hands, her lips were pursed and her breathing pattern picked up from its usual pace. Ricky instantly recognized the habit as her being nervous, and he guessed he could understand why. Neither of them had said anything for a while, only heightening her nerves.

The boy slips the ring off the chain, holding the ring up in front him. “I think,” he starts, glancing over to the brunette, her eyes wide as she listened intently, “It’s time for you to wear this where it belongs.” He grins at the brunette.

Nini felt herself stop breathing for a second, quickly regaining her composure, she exhaled deeply, “What?” She repeats.

Ricky gently takes a hold of her hand, “Nini, I love you. And that hasn’t changed, but I do want to eventually exchange this for an engagement ring one day. And, I can’t do that if it’s sitting on your neck, I think it’s time for this ring to make its way back home.”

“Ricky?” She looks up at him, more confused than ever.

“I’m ready, if you are.” He says softly, the ring hovering just over the tip of her finger where it used to sit two years ago. “Do you love me?” He looks right into her eyes searching for the answer despite already knowing it in his heart.

Nini couldn’t help but let a smile slip onto her face, “Yes, I love you.” Not being able to take it any longer, Nini guides her finger through the ring that Ricky was holding. Letting the little piece of jewelry slip onto her finger, she quickly wraps her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

“I’m ready, Ricky.” She whispers, her face dangerously close to his.

A bright smile breaks onto Ricky’s face, the boy leaning in planting a gentle kiss on the brunette’s lips, to which she responds happily too. The pair pulled each other impossibly closer, as they kissed underneath the night sky.

When they pull away, both beaming at each other Nini couldn’t help but giggle pressing her forehead up against his. “Number seven hundred and thirty-two, I love you.” She whispers between them.

Ricky laughs, thumbing the material of her shirt comfortingly, “I think you need to stop counting baby, you might lose track.” He smiles, eyes crinkling at the edges.

“For you baby,” Nini pecks his lips once more, “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you all liked it, it's a little different from other things that i've written but i think this one was fun to try out! leave a kudos and let me know what you think in the comments, they truly keep me going hahhaha
> 
> you can find me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> i hope you're all doing well! 
> 
> xx


End file.
